Guess What I Bought?
by egg10rru
Summary: Colin teases Tory, and Tory gets sweet revenge. A threeshot, each chapter featuring a different item. Rated M for graphic lemon in each chapter.
1. Sex Cam

So, this idea hit me at two in the morning. And just when I was starting to type it, my little brother couldn't sleep so he came into my room to talk until he got tired, and I just "hmm'ed" and "ahh'ed" along as I typed this under his nose. It was oddly fun, and my heart wouldn't stop pounding. I can't even imagine the look on his—or any of my family members' for that matter—face, if he ever found out about yaoi xD

Written from Colin's perspective.

~*~*~*~

So when I went to the mall, I got a vibrator. Nothing incredibly kinky, just a plain silver cylinder. The doctor saw it, in my toiletries kit; he thought it was a stainless steel toothbrush case. When I went to the store for some groceries I got a travel toothbrush that folds up and put that in the hidden pocket of my toiletries kit (you know, like the place a girl would put her pads or tampons), because I want to keep the doctor under that impression and if my toothbrush was lying out it'd give the game away.

The vibrator's not too big like those giant ones you can buy, instead about Tory's size. That's what I really want. And I emptied out a little travel size bottle of hand sanitizer and filled it with lube, and that's really all I need. Kit complete. If Tory and I ever do phone sex again it'll be a good prop, and when I miss him so bad on extended trips with the doctor I can use it to pleasure myself.

Which is where I am now.

I hate being gone this long, and being away from Tory really frustrates me, so this is the first time I'm trying something like this. I hope it helps. And I hope Tory is okay with it. It almost feels like cheating, you know, if I get off while we're apart and he doesn't. But he told me he's masturbated to me before, so it's not like he's totally abstaining while we're separated for long periods of time. Hell, he might even think it's hot.

…maybe I should take a picture with my camera phone.

At any rate, I've got my own room because it's a suite-style hotel room, otherwise I'd be doing this in the shower. As it is, I'm spread out naked on the bed with the connecting door (through the bathroom) to the doctor's room locked, and the TV is on to cover my noises in case the doctor is still awake. I doubt it, but just in case.

I changed my mind. I KNOW Tory'll think this is hot. I think I'll record a little video for him.

I grab my phone and get it to the right setting for video recording, and close the phone the way you do if you're taking a picture of or recording a video of yourself. Then I click the side button to start recording and give a little entry explanation. All he can see is my face. "So, Tory, I'm in my hotel room, and it's the third night since we've been apart, about—" I check my alarm clock "—it's 10:13 at night. I know you like details like times and dates to be specific. Anyway, I really miss you Tory, and I thought I'd show you how much."

Setting the phone down for a minute, which gives the video a flash of the television, I reach for the lube, uncapping it. "Ignore the TV, it's cover noise." After getting some lube on my fingers I set the little bottle on the nightstand and pick up the phone with my clean left hand, talking to it again. "So I thought since I'm doing it anyway you might enjoy watching, Tory. It's the first time I've ever done it, so let's have fun together, okay?"

I give the camera a sultry smile, looking directly into the lens so that it'll look like I'm staring into his eyes. I know when he sees that he'll start sweating. That look always gets him hard. If he didn't pick up any hints about what I'm doing before now, he knows now.

I zoom the lens out, glad that I have a high quality camera in my phone. Well, high quality for a phone at least. As I zoom out I start panning down my body. First, I move my lubed fingers to my nipples, teasing one gently. I move the camera in, so that Tory can see the action clearly, as if his head is close to that spot. I rub it for a few more seconds, and then shift both hands over, recording the way I pinch and twist at the other little nub. I let out a small, pleased moan.

"Tory, more," I whisper saucily, eyes closed, and move the camera down a little, running my slippery fingers down my torso and unsuccessfully trying not to giggle when I tease my tummy. I don't really like being tickled, but I'm doing everything that Tory likes to do to me as well as everything that Tory knows_** I**_ like him to do to me. I know by now he'll have his pants undone and be touching himself, getting the rest of the way hard.

My eyes are shut, and I'm imagining Tory doing these things to me. It's his fingers rubbing my tummy softly, slipping lower and lower, never quite reaching where I want them to. "Toryyyy…" I beg, slipping a little whine in there to let my—or in my mind, Tory's—hand know what I really want. I'm getting harder by the moment, and I picture Tory chuckling as he teases me, the way he would in real life. The way I know he will when he watches this.

I tickle myself a little longer, before having 'Tory' give in and move down. The lube makes it a nice wet sensation, like it's his mouth instead of his hand. I rub slowly at the vein on the underside of my cock before wrapping my hand around myself, squeezing lightly as I jerk softly. Moaning a little, I start to move my hand more quickly, sometimes teasing the head or my testicles, sometimes rubbing at my perineum before going back to pumping. Since I don't have a spare hand to hold my own hips down, I involuntarily thrust up into my own stroking hand a little, moaning. Then I pull my hand away before I can get too close to the edge.

I angle the camera up to show my face again, just how Tory would look up at me from my crotch, and open my eyes. On the little LCD display screen I can see how flushed I'm getting. "Tory…" I whisper. My eyes half-lid. "Kiss me, Tory…" I breathe out, letting my eyes slip shut as I bring both of my hands up, like Tory's moving toward me. On the hand not holding the phone I curl my fingers, moving my mouth to the crease between my thumb and index finger, which is roughly shaped like a pair of lips. "Mmm…" I moan gently into the 'kiss', sliding my tongue out to lick at the 'lips' before dipping the tip inside. They were out of cinnamon, so this lube is mint flavored, and it's pretty good too, I note. It doesn't warm up, but the flavor's nice.

After a minute of 'kissing', I turn my head to the side to breathe, and move my fingers to my neck, pinching the spot where Tory loves to give me love bites. "Ah! Tory," I sigh, my breath hitching, and rub the spot lightly, the way he caresses the nip with his tongue.

"Tory, can I…do you too?" I ask as I pull the camera back to look at my face, and lick my upper lip seductively. Watching this, Tory will be swallowing heavily about now and nodding. Smiling, pleased with the 'affirmation', I shift my body, getting onto my hands and knees, and hold my hand up and out as far as I can reach, trying to simulate where he would be looking from if he were kneeling in front of me.

Smirking offhandedly, I reach underneath my body for the vibrator and hold it upright, and then look at the camera in 'confusion.' I know he will have gasped right there when he sees it. "Oh, this?" I ask nonchalantly. "I just bought it. Thought maybe you'd like to watch." I smirk broadly, staring directly at the camera, and bite my lower lip softly in anticipation.

Giving him time to swallow and wet his lips, I then lean down, not taking my eyes away from the camera lens, and poke my tongue out, using the very tip of my tongue to lick from the base up to the top of the vibrator's shaft. Then I slide about an inch and a half of it, roughly the distance of Tory's head, between my lips, licking and sucking at the cool metal. Smiling around it, I close my eyes as if to focus on the task at hand, and start sucking more firmly, taking more of the cylinder into my mouth. After thoroughly blowing the dildo, I pull back. I know Tory's gasping and dripping precum by now.

I reach behind me for the lube, pouring a liberal amount onto the metal. The bottle's half empty now because it's so small, only one ounce big; I make a mental note to refill it every time I leave on a trip. Setting it back down, I use my lips and tongue to spread it, coating all of it but the black plastic end that I had unscrewed earlier to insert the double-A batteries.

"You know, Tory, I like this flavor too, maybe we should get a few different flavors. Like, there was a pretty looking blue one there, I think it was like Electric Raspberry or something. I like sour candy, it'll probably be really good…" I smile sweetly at the camera as I pull back and lay down again, feet propped on the bed and knees spread generously apart, setting the vibrator upright on the nightstand by the lube.

"But we can talk about it later, right now I just want you to—OH…yeah, ah…right, just like that," I gasp, swallowing and closing my eyes to appreciate the feeling of 'Tory' prepping my hole. I jerk the camera down from my face so Tory can watch what 'he's' doing. I slip my fingers in and out quickly, wriggling them around and aiming for my prostate again, moving my body back on my fingers as if trying to get them in deeper, like I do when Tory finger fucks me.

"MMM…" I moan loudly, glad that I had thought to turn the TV on, and pull my fingers out, panning the camera up my body, letting Tory see my throbbing cock, my heaving chest, and my flushed face. "Tory…" I moan out softly, looking in the direction of the camera, my eyes unfocused in pleasure. "Fuck me, Tory…fuck me hard and never stop…I need you in my body, Tory…" I pant out, knowing Tory's breath is hitching and he's grinning at my admission.

I move the camera back down and press the cylinder to my asshole. "Just…do it, Tory," I breathe out offscreen, sounding a little desperate. "All of it. I want it." I let out another loud moan as my hand does just that, thrusting the entire shaft inside myself at once. "AH! Yessss…" I hiss in pleasure, "Tory…"

Holding the dildo by the black plastic end, I start thrusting it in and out of myself, moaning and tossing my head. "Tory, ah, Tory, mmm…" I use the side buttons to zoom the camera out again, letting it record my whole body. "Tory, oh _God_, faster, please, shit, harder…" I let out a whimper as I shift the vibrator, letting it nudge my prostate with every thrust. "Ah, god, there, right _there_, harder Tory…please…"

Panting hard, writhing in pleasure, I thrust the cylinder up firmly against my prostate, click the switch on to vibrate, and grasp my own weeping cock, stroking myself rapidly. "Oh FUCK, Tory, yessss, please, oh god…ah, god," I'm at the edge, and with another couple of strokes I'm over it. "Ah, mmm…ahhh, _TORY_!" I shriek, arching my hips off the bed and watching my cum spurt out of the tip into the air before falling in thick droplets to land on my chest. To my credit, I didn't even lose the camera's focus, locking my arm as I came.

Slumping into the mattress, I sigh in sated pleasure, lying there for a moment in post-orgasmic bliss before reaching down to click off the vibrator and slip it out of me. Dropping it carelessly on the floor, I sigh happily and reach up to wipe my chest off. Half-lidding my eyes as I first pay attention to what I'm doing, and then looking up satisfactorily at the camera, I zoom in a little so that all Tory can see is me licking and sucking my fingers clean. I know he's doing the same.

I release the last finger with a little wet 'pop', and smile at the camera, licking my lips. "Goodnight, Tory. I love you."

Then I click off the recording feature and flip the phone open, attaching the video to an email and typing a quick message. 'I know you're always curious about the kinds of things I do while I'm gone, so I made a little video to show you the "kinds" of "things" I "do." ;) I hope you like it.' And then I hit 'send', smirking broadly and snapping my phone shut, setting it on my nightstand before wriggling under the covers to quickly and contentedly drift off to sleep.

~*~*~*~

Tory let his head tip back as he panted, trying to calm his pounding heart after he came. He couldn't sleep, so he had gotten up to check his email and surf the web for a new free space game and…_GOD_, just when he thought Colin couldn't get any kinkier, any _hotter_…his cock twitched just in remembrance, and he swallowed, sitting up and starting the video over again.

When Colin got home…shit, when Colin got home…

~*~*~*~

Ne, ne? What did you think? Was it hot? Personally, I think it's the hottest one I've ever written ;D

**Next chapter**: Tory gets revenge for the video when Colin asks him to go get something from the mall. But what was he supposed to buy, and what does he really get instead?

Kudos to you for the plot of next chapter, "Roxanne"! Love ya! ;D


	2. Squeeze Pops

I suppose I'll do anon review responses here, too:**  
Julia:** thanks! I'm working on The Wedding for you, should go up before GWIB? ch.3 does. Which I am ashamed to admit isn't much started yet -.-;**  
wonder1440:** not quite, already dealt with the cock ring in Calicos n Cream, but punishment is _definitely_ in order. And remember what Colin was all embarrassed about in Normal ch.2? No? Well, read on, love!**  
Sammi:** Thanks. Yeah, Catholic families and yaoi don't well mix. Yeesh.

Well, consistency is not my middle name. What can I say? I **should** stick to one type of POV per story, but…first person, third person omnipotent…eh. Oh well.

Also, this one is incredibly plotless. In fact, it's arguably PWP, and the only reason it counts as a story is because it carries over from the plot of the first chapter…wait. That one didn't really have much plot either. Uh…enjoy.

~*~*~*~

The moment the door was shut behind Tory their bodies were fused together. Stumbling and groaning in impatience, tripping over cats and cat toys alike, they landed ungracefully on the bed in a heap, limbs tangled and saliva trailing down their chins as they fought not to break their kiss despite their frantic and uncoordinated movements.

Gasping for air as he wrenched his face back, Colin fisted his hands in Tory's flaming hair as the teen moved immediately from his lips to his jaw and throat, biting and licking and sucking alternatively. Moaning, Colin closed his eyes and sank back into the pillow, hissing as Tory nipped his neck harshly, drawing a little blood. He squeezed Tory's scalp.

"What's got you so worked up?" He teased, his eyes glimmering with mirth. Tory just silently arched an eyebrow at him for a moment, and then went back to attacking his collar bone. "Ouch. Tory, that hurts a little," he complained without really being bothered by it.

Tory suckled on the second bleeding mark. "Deal with it. I fucking missed you." He started untucking and pulling Colin's shirt up as he latched his mouth back onto the shorter male's.

Breaking for air and to yank the shirt over his head, Colin then ran his hands up underneath Tory's shirt to rub circles into the warm tan muscles. "But not as much as you could have, hmm?" He smiled saucily, and Tory growled, ducking forward to nibble his earlobe.

Colin shuddered as the low, feral tone of Tory's voice shot straight to his groin. "_More._ You fucking tease."

"Still, I don't regret sending it to you," Colin moaned out, tipping his head back as Tory licked possessively at the love bites on his neck.

Tory paused, and then chuckled. "Neither do I." He lowered his head to Colin's bare chest, sucking tenderly at a nipple. Colin arched forward with a little gasp. "I don't regret watching it three times that night." He moved over, nibbling at the other one while he twisted the wet one. Colin moaned. "Nor do I regret watching it twice each night after that that you were gone." Keeping the small buds stimulated with his fingers, he moved his mouth to the tummy, and almost immediately let go to pin Colin's wrists to the bed, the boy's legs held fast by Tory's body weight. He smiled dangerously, and Colin whimpered.

"Please?"

"Yes, of course I will," Tory agreed nicely, lowering his head to the belly button.

"NO! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!" Colin burst into peals of laughter, Tory's tongue and strands of hair tickling him. "I MEANT PLEASE DON'T!!!"

"That's not what I heard," Tory whispered, grinning against the skin, but he let go of Colin's arms and rubbed up and down the smooth chest instead, before shifting to massage lightly on Colin's inner thighs.

The boy trembled sweetly, reaching to undo his pants, but then stopped. "Tory, did you bring the lube? I'm out." He pointed to the little hand sanitizer bottle on his desk by the bed.

"Oh. Well, actually, no. I just assumed you had some from the video…I'm not going back to my house though, otherwise I'll be commandeered by my mom's dinner party."

"Ugh, I don't feel like having it rough at the moment," Colin sighed. "I suppose I'll just go buy—"

Tory cut him off. "I'll go get it. What was that weird flavor you wanted? Raspberry something," he recalled, sounding vague, but formulating a plan.

"Electric raspberry. It's blue with silver sparkles. Spencer's." Colin smiled happily.

"'Kay, be back in a jiffy," Tory said casually, leaning forward and kissing Colin's nose. "Wait here and think _happy_ thoughts," he smirked, rubbing his crotch against Colin's inner thigh, who gasped. "You seem to be good at imagining me, I think you'll have **no** trouble."

Colin lay back on the bed with an acquiescing grin, sliding his hand down his bare torso suggestively and rubbing gently against his crotch. "Hurry back," he breathed, and Tory swallowed before quickly heading out the door.

~*~*~*~

When he got to Queens Center Mall, Tory didn't go in Spencer's. He didn't even go near that side of the mall. Instead he stopped off at the Sweet Factory briefly for a purchase, and then with an almost apologetic, slightly guilty look he walked into Bath and Body Works. When he came out he looked much happier with himself. He headed quickly back to his waiting lover.

~*~*~*~

Colin sighed in passion, thrusting up a little into his own hand. He was fully naked, spread across his bed playing lightly with himself. For a moment, he considered jerking off all the way, but he didn't think Tory would like that. Tory wanted him ready and waiting, and probably nearly desperate for release. But he was getting so close…

He heard the door open and Tory calling out his entry, and sighed in relief. What he didn't expect was for Tory to walk immediately into the bathroom. Well fuck him! Colin started stroking himself hard, intending to cum before Tory got out.

Tory didn't want Colin to see the store labels on his bags, or that would give the game away. So he quickly detoured into the bathroom, taking two identical items out and setting the bags on the counter before heading back into the bedroom. He got there just in time to see Colin moaning loudly, almost at the edge. With a sympathetically understanding and yet horny grin, he rushed over and grabbed Colin's wrist, sliding the fist off of the generously weeping erection.

Colin nearly cried out of frustration, but Tory quickly leaned down and swallowed him whole, sucking firmly. With a scream, Colin released, emptying himself into Tory's waiting mouth.

"All better?" Tory teased, licking his lips.

Colin sighed, too sated to really be mad. "You get it?"

"Close your eyes," Tory coaxed, not really answering him. "I want to play with you a little. This stuff looks really yummy."

Colin smiled, doing as bidden, relaxing into the bed as Tory broke the seal on the tube in his hand and uncapped it. Then he smeared a little across Colin's lips. "Don't lick." He leaned down and licked up the substance, humming pleasurably at the flavor. Happily, he started trickling it down Colin's neck and torso, following it with his tongue.

Colin shifted and moaned as Tory tongued his coated nipples. "Tory? Can I open my eyes?"

"No, baby, not yet," Tory grinned. He squeezed some more blue gel onto Colin's stomach, licking it up with long, teasing strokes. Colin would have doubled up with laughter if Tory hadn't held his chest and legs down. Pressing a parting kiss to the belly button, Tory held Colin's half-erect penis vertical and poured some onto the top, watching as it dribbled down before lowering his mouth to lick and suck liberally at the blue juice.

Colin gasped in pleasure. "…Tory? This stuff…it's kinda sticky. Is it really lube? Does lube have an expiration date or something?"

Tory chuckled. "You finally guessed; I was waiting. Open your eyes." Colin did so, and Tory held the tube up for him.

"Super Sour Squeeze Pops Blue Raspberry?" He glanced at Tory. "That's one of my favorite candies…"

"But not lube," Tory grinned. "It's fun. And amazingly good. And as punishment for the video, I'm rimming you with it."

"Rimming?" Colin swallowed. They'd tried that a few times. It had been interesting, and very pleasurable. However, Colin had been more than a little embarrassed to admit that.

Tory's grin widened into a horny smirk. "And I'm teaching you, too."

"What?!" Colin gasped.

Tory just lifted Colin's hips, smacking his ass with one hand. "Turn over, babe. Let me take you to heaven and back. You _**know**_ you want it."

Colin whimpered as his pucker was massaged. He blushed. "I…no—" Tory smacked him again and he yelped. "Fine!" He slowly got onto his hands and knees, presenting his ass for Tory's pleasure, who wasted no time, squeezing a large puddle onto the small of Colin's back and encouraging it down with his tongue.

He dabbled with Colin's entrance, running his tongue deeper into the crack with each upwards and downwards stroke before parting the perfect globes with his hands. He stared worshipfully at the quivering pucker, enjoying Colin's shudders as he blew warm air on it, before bending to urge more sticky sour-sweet goo down to cover it. Then he teased the hole with his tongue, drawing sweet moans out of his boyfriend.

Colin moaned louder and unsuccessfully struggled not to press his hips back against Tory's mouth. Tory grinned as the poor boy's body betrayed him, and licked from the base of the testicles across the perineum all the way up to the diminishing sticky puddle in the dip of Colin's back. Colin dropped his face into the sheets and groaned loudly in pleasure, then shrieked when Tory thrust his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. His thighs trembled and he panted for breath. Tory pressed a finger in with his tongue in order to stretch the boy a little, then a second one.

By this time Colin was crying and writhing in pleasure, embarrassed beyond words. Tory grinned in sweet retribution. Now for the clincher. "Colin, look at you, you're crying like a baby," he whispered condescendingly. "Maybe I should warm your bottle for you." His grin stretched evilly.

Colin glanced back over his shoulder, hiccupping. "What? What do you—" He was cut off at the look on Tory's face. "No—"

"I love you, sweetie," Tory cut in, thrusting the uncapped, rounded end of the open tube of candy into Colin's ass. Colin screamed, never going to admit that it felt good. It was hard and round and slightly squishy, and as Tory thrust it mercilessly in and out of him he felt the warming goo ooze out of the open end into his ass. He squeezed his walls around it, and the sticky pull as Tory moved it inside of him had him crying and gasping in a silent beg for more. He wouldn't—couldn't—say the words.

Tory obliged, laying down underneath Colin's hips to suck on the boy's testicles and use his free hand to massage the dripping, sticky cock, at the same time thrusting the tube twice as hard and fast. Colin gasped and arched his back, thrusting his hips down into Tory's mouth as he came a second time, screaming at the top of his lungs. Tory caught it in his hand and licked it off, and then moved up as Colin collapsed into the bed. Tory rolled him over and cradled him close, pulling him into his lap and supporting his torso and head with his left arm.

"Here, babe," he cooed, leaning down for a chaste kiss to Colin's cheek, "here's your bottle. It's warmed to body temperature, just perfect. Drink up." He pressed the opening past Colin's parted, panting lips, and the boy whimpered, suckling on it, half dazed from orgasming.

When coherent thought restored itself to Colin's brain, he started sucking a little harder. _'Embarrassing as this is, if I drink it all up he won't have any left to "teach" me with.'_

Tory just chuckled and cooed over Colin's weak enthusiasm. "That's right, good boy," he crooned teasingly, pressing more kisses to Colin's forehead and cheeks. "That's right."

When Colin was done he released it with a wet pop, and the empty tube made gurgling sounds as it slurped in air through the sticky residue. Colin smiled, until Tory picked up the other brand new tube off of the desk. "Your turn," he said sweetly. "I've always wanted you to rim me."

Colin groaned, burying his face into Tory's neck with a little whimpering sigh.

"Here, Colin, we'll start easy," Tory murmured kindly, standing up to strip naked. "You do it just like I did. Lick it off my body. You really like the candy, right? It can't be all bad. You'll learn to like rimming. You'll see."

Colin sighed, but did as he was told, opening the seal on the tube as Tory lay back on the bed.

Crawling on top of Tory, he sat on his stomach, pinching the redhead's mouth open by squeezing the jaw firmly. Then he carefully squeezed some of the blue goo inside, leaning down for a sloppy, sour and sweet French kiss. Tory moaned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, massaging Colin's lower back and buttocks.

Breaking the kiss, Colin kissed at Tory's jaw a moment, before pulling away and spreading some of the candy down Tory's whole torso, moving himself back onto Tory's lap to make room. Making Tory hold the tube, he skooched down so that he could lie on Tory's legs and lap, sliding his hands up and down the sticky streams of candy on Tory's chest before following with his tongue. Slowly and deliberately he cleaned every inch off, leaving behind only saliva and a sticky residue.

He moved his coated palms downward and massaged Tory's dick with them, reveling in the way the sticky suction made Tory pant and gasp. Smiling, he bent his head and licked frivolously at the swollen shaft, torturing his boyfriend by not taking him into his mouth. Once he judged Tory good and punished for what he was making Colin do, the raven kissed the tip and sucked on the head. He was rewarded with a shuddering moan.

"Colin…" Tory gasped. "Please…"

Colin smirked, but complied, taking mercy and sucking more of Tory's swollen cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head, slurping and licking and enjoying the way the sour candy mixed with Tory's precum. He held this up for as long as he could, but finally Tory came, moaning his name in pleasurable relief, and he couldn't stall any longer. He let out a whimper, not happy to anticipate what Tory was making him do next.

"Come on, Colin, it's not bad at all," Tory encouraged, pressing Colin off of his legs so that he could turn around and lie on his stomach.

"Ugh," Colin sighed, and squeezed some candy onto Tory's shoulder blades, bending to lick at it. Tory sighed as well.

"I know you're just trying to use it up. If you do, you'll have to do it without it," he threatened. "I'm not fucking you until you've done it."

Colin hissed angrily and spanked him hard. Tory jerked in shock, looking back over his shoulder at his blushing, angry boyfriend.

"Colin, I don't see what the big deal is. You're the one who comes up with all the kinky things that you want us to do, so why can't we try the one I like? I know that if you just got past this little unfounded aversion of yours, you'd really enjoy it." Tory grumbled.

"Tory…God. It's just so weird and gross. I mean, _**licking**_ someone else's asshole. It's just not natural."

"If that's your argument, then it's like saying it's not natural for gay people to have sex, because things shouldn't go _in_ your ass. On that note, it's not natural to be gay either, is it? Because we don't have "compatible parts" to make babies. Are our feelings fake, Colin? Are we unnatural?" Tory seethed, sitting up.

"Wha—NO! I love you, Tory! Just…it's different."

"How."

"I don't know, it just is." Colin looked small, sitting hugging his knees to his chest and his eyes downcast, ashamed.

Tory sighed, melting. He was such an asshole. "Sorry, I just blew up. I didn't mean to overreact. It's fine. I'm not going to force you." They sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Do you want me to do anything else, or did I kill the mood completely?" He asked hesitantly.

Colin looked up at him, about to cry. "I _**DO**_ love you," he whispered for emphasis, and crawled into Tory's lap for a fierce hug, burying his face into his boyfriend's neck.

"I know. I love you too," Tory responded soothingly, holding Colin close. After a minute he added, "I'm sure you want to take a bath after that candy. C'mon, I'll—"

"No!" Colin interrupted. "I haven't licked you yet."

"You don't have to, Colin," Tory smiled reassuringly. "It's fine. I was being forceful, and that's not right. It's okay."

"But I want to," Colin said in a small voice. "I want to make you happy."

"It's _fine_, Colin," Tory sighed, but Colin punched him weakly in the chest.

"I WANT to, God, Tory. Let me do it already!" He hissed. "Turn around."

Tory knew he wasn't going to win this argument, so he just sighed with a smile and acquiesced. "Fine. If you really want to, I'm not gonna turn down a rimming," he grinned, getting on hands and knees and then dropping his chest to the bed, his ass in Colin's plain view.

Colin looked at Tory's rear consideringly, and spread the cheeks farther apart to look at the soft pink pucker inside. Okay. So it wasn't as if he was really against Tory's ass, seeing it or fucking it, and it wasn't like it _wasn't_ completely clean. He liked Tory's ass. This really shouldn't be a problem. Tory was right, he just needed to get over his aversion, because it really wasn't justified. And even if he wouldn't admit it, it _**did**_ feel really good, and he wanted to let Tory feel that too.

He took a deep breath. Best way to get over it is to jump in feet first, right? He picked up the tube of sour candy, about a quarter full, and pressed the end of the tube into Tory's ass. Tory jumped a little and looked back, but didn't say anything as he squeezed a generous amount of candy into the opening of Tory's ass.

"Okay." He said, taking another breath. "Push it out."

Tory grinned, only too happy to comply. He squeezed his ass out, letting the candy ooze from his hole to drip down his crack and perineum, hitting the base of his testicles. Colin swallowed and closed his eyes, leaning down. He started at the easy part, things he'd tasted before, licking and sucking at the testicles and perineum. He enjoyed Tory's shudder, watching his boyfriend start to get hard again.

He moved up a little, tonguing the base of Tory's crack, and then steeled himself and just did it. And…found that there was absolutely nothing wrong with it. It was like licking any other part of Tory, and he opened his eyes, watching his tongue cross-eyed as it ran over the grooves of Tory's pucker. More importantly, he loved the way Tory was shivering and moaning his name. This part was really sensitive on Tory, too.

Colin grinned and buried his face in Tory's ass, nipping the pucker lightly to make Tory jump, enjoying the way it twitched. Then he slipped his tongue inside.

…Oh God.

It was liquid heat, wrapped slickly around his tongue. It was tight and hot and twitching and tasted like hot, sweet, sour raspberry candy and did he mention that it was hot? Because it was hot. In all senses of the word. In case that wasn't clear. Really hot. And suddenly he couldn't get enough.

He thrust his tongue in as deeply as he could, licking at Tory's inner walls, and pulled back to breathe. "Oh God." He leaned in again, massaging the pucker with his tongue, caressing Tory's ass cheeks with his hands and breathing heavily against the wet opening, making Tory shudder even more. The boy couldn't even form words anymore, just groaning and panting and pressing back against his mouth in a desperate plea for more.

Who was he to deny that? He delved his tongue in again, tasting paradise. Fuck, he loved that candy. And he didn't even need the candy, it was good without it. It had worn off by now, and he still craved more. He continued licking and sucking until he heard Tory breathlessly saying, "stop, stop, oh fuck, stop…"

He pulled back. "What? I thought I was doing it right."

"Oh _**God**_," Tory panted, gasping in air. "Yes. Yes, it was amazing. I don't wanna cum like this, I want to make love to you."

Colin grinned, arching an eyebrow. "You wanna make love? I thought we were being kinky tonight."

Tory smiled at him. "We're done with the kinky part. Lay here a while, I'm going to go start us a bath. We've never made love in a bathtub before, so since we need to wash the sticky off anyway, I thought it would be nice."

"Okay," Colin agreed, laying back. "Hurry."

~*~*~*~

…wow, oops, little bit o' angst in there. Been a while since I've had that. Sorry, I'm just a sucker for mild angst with a happy resolution. Sorry to interrupt your dose of smut with it like that.

Julia, I KNOW what you're gonna say. xD

**Next chapter: **Tory pulls out the works from Bed, Bath, and Beyond. Perfect for the hopeless people like me who crave romance and fluff, but at the same time can't live or breathe without smut ;P


	3. Bubbles and Lights

Last installment before I move on to other fics. Hope you like.

~*~*~*~

Despite Colin telling him to hurry, Tory took his time setting up, making sure everything was perfect. After several minutes, he exited the bathroom and came over to the bed. Colin opened his mouth to reprimand him, but Tory surprised him by scooping him up.

"Tory?!" Colin wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck to keep from falling. "What—"

Tory cut him off with a kiss. "I want to." He smiled, carrying Colin into the bathroom.

Once inside Colin gasped loudly. The lights were off, but the room glowed with a soft ambience due to lit candles on all the surfaces all around him, and the air was sweet and a little spicy from the different fruit and cinnamon candles. There was a steaming bubble bath ready and waiting for them. He melted into Tory, pressing a kiss against his boyfriend's lips. "Tory…"

Tory smiled at him, walking over to the tub and stepping carefully into the water, sitting down without losing his hold on Colin. He settled his raven into his lap and reached over, turning on the stereo that he had moved from Colin's living room. The sweet, soft melody of On Your Shore by Enya washed over them.

Colin sighed happily, cuddling into Tory's chest, enjoying the way Tory ran his hands over his body. Tory reached for the bath sponge, catching bubbles in it before rubbing it over Colin's back and chest. He kept the movements gentle and innocent for a few moments before brushing the sponge over Colin's nipples in a way that made the boy arch in his lap and moan. He smiled, bending to kiss Colin's neck as he moved downward, washing Colin's sticky skin in stimulating movements.

Colin let out another moan as Tory brushed lightly, teasingly, over his forming erection, before bypassing it to massage at his pucker. He gasped as Tory pressed a little bit of the sponge inside of him, glaring at the grin he caught on Tory's face before squeaking as Tory kissed him abruptly again. He clutched at Tory's shoulders as the redhead let the sponge float away, feeling a finger press inside of him instead.

He rocked back on the finger, letting his eyes slip shut as Tory added a second, and then a third after a minute. He whimpered, and Tory looked at him questioningly. "I don't want to wait. I've been waiting all week for you to be inside me," he pleaded, and Tory kissed him with understanding sympathy.

Tory lifted Colin up and the raven reached between his legs to hold Tory's erection vertical so that he could slide down on it. He moaned as he felt it filling him. "Ah…Tory…" He leaned back against Tory's chest, and the redhead slid down to lie in the water so that his movements wouldn't splash so much out. He propped his feet up, knees in the air with Colin in between, so that he could have better traction. He thrust in firm, controlled movements into Colin, who gasped and locked his legs behind Tory's thighs so that he could thrust back, increasing the force a little, but Tory stopped moving.

"No, Colin," he murmured softly against his love's neck. "This is going to be slow and romantic. We're making love. We're in no rush."

Colin whimpered, but obeyed, moving his legs so that Tory had full control again. Tory kissed his neck, then started moving again, slow, teasing thrusts that ground gently against his prostate. He moaned in pleasure, slumping into Tory, letting the bigger teen do as he pleased.

Tory massaged Colin's insides for a few more minutes, milking moans from the boy, before he began to gradually increase his pace, causing the water to start making waves. He decided he didn't care about the water anymore, and started moving more rapidly inside Colin, making the boy gasp and moan, pressing back against his chest. He wrapped his arms firmly around Colin's chest, clutching him tightly to himself as he rammed inside of him a few more times before letting himself go with a loud moan.

Colin sighed happily at the feeling of Tory's cum shooting up inside of him, and reached to touch himself, but Tory held his hand. "Let me," he whispered, kissing behind Colin's ear and making him shudder. Colin smiled and let his eyes slip shut again as Tory stroked him with slow, expert movements. He moaned, trying to thrust up into Tory's hand, but his boyfriend's other arm kept his waist firmly in place. He looked up, pleading, and Tory smiled, pressing a kiss to his pliant lips and sliding his tongue inside as he pumped Colin's shaft a little faster.

Colin moaned into Tory's mouth, savoring the remains of the raspberry candy, and Tory's stroked him harder. A few good pulls, and Colin went over the edge, his body jerking against Tory as he groaned loudly into their lip lock and spattered cum onto his chest. He parted their lips to breathe as Tory lovingly stroked fingers over his chest, washing it off. He sighed, feeling a little sleepy from the warm, relaxing atmosphere, and Tory chuckled at him as he yawned.

"Come on, sleepy, let's get out, the water's going tepid anyway." He slid out of Colin gently and helped the boy up, and then stood himself, getting out and grabbing a fluffy towel to rub Colin dry. Colin wrinkled his nose in cute protest as Tory fluffled his hair. He slumped tiredly against Tory, making it a little difficult for the redhead to dry off, but Tory managed and then dropped the towel, grabbing a dry one and a bottle of massage oil out of the BB&B bag and leading Colin out by his hand.

When they reached the bedroom Tory laid the towel out on the bed, and then settled Colin on top of it on his tummy. He then picked up the massage oil, slicking his fingers with it. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to massage Colin's back, appreciating Colin's heated moans as the substance warmed from the friction. He worked Colin's shoulder muscles, moving his hands around and making Colin relax completely, the muscles losing all tension under his fingers as the boy slumped gratefully into the bed.

Tory smiled, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades before getting up. He went into the bathroom and cleaned up the mess, something he knew Colin would notice and appreciate, neat freak that the sweet boy was, Tory thought lovingly.

Then he moved to join his love on the bed, pulling the sleeping angel close and cuddling as he too fell into blissful unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~

A cute ending, I think. Happy togetherness after Colin comes home. *heart*

Please R&R!


End file.
